The Tomes Of Daedhulus
by Meldon22
Summary: uma historia medieval mas nao se limitando ao medieval que eu escrevi apenas os primeiros capitulos, gostaria de saber se estao bons para poder continuar, Daedhulus e Dianthus as ilhas que compoem o mundo, a intencao é criar uma obra com certa profundidad


---------------------------------  
Dia 1 ---------------------------  
Nas Margens de Daedhulus: 

Lady Victoria - Oh father! we must do something about all that smoke coming from the other side of the Great river it´s effects are already troubling the village, the kids are coughing, some of the elderly are having trouble breathing, not to mention that it has ruined what once was a beatiful landscape, can´t we do something father? to contain that hideous black smoke? it is a plague to us all.

Father Monsanto - What has been done, cannot be undone. We have misjudged mankind.

Victoria - Father, what is the meaning in thyne words? and what exists beyond the great river?

Father Monsanto - We all have our duties here, we should not speak of the other side.

Victoria - oh, father, you never make any sense in your words do you?

Father Monsanto - I am a priest, not anything else of any sort, The Deal was mislead. you will understand my words when it's time..

(dark is the hour, but day shall come again)

On another region of Daedhulus:

Ministro da economia- Ó vossa alteza que nos governa sabiamente, e nos trouxe o equilibrio interno em Daedhulus, nos livrando do caos. Eu vos trago otimas noticias da producao de nosso reino, todas as safras cresceram, as grandes fazendas produzem mais do que nunca, todos os frutos e vegetais de nossa producao cresceram, a fartura é grande para a populacao, há apenas uma coisa que impede que a sua imagem perante a populacao seja de total agrado.

Principe ( ) - a fumaça.

Ministro da economia- sim, a fumaça, imagino que na sua infinita sabedoria vossa Alteza tenha algum plano para lidar com ela

Principe ( ) - caro ministro, voce deve se ocupar nos seus afazeres como ministro da economia, esse assunto nao é nem mesmo da sua parte, já quanto a minha parte... a minha parte é tudo, portanto eu tenho sim o que fazer quanto a isso, mas devemos levar em conta o equilíbrio, voce sabe disso. E por tantos séculos quanto existimos, o equilibrio funcionou, Daedhulus nao interfere em Dianthus, e Dianthus nao interfere em Daedhulus, assim se mantem o equilibrio que permite a coexistencia das duas ilhas habitadas do mundo!  
e agora eles me surgem com essa fumaça? felizmente ela nao de porte que venha a perturbar todo o reino, causando pequenos problemas apenas perto das margens da parte do oceano que vem a separar Daedhulus de Dianthus. Portanto nao é nada que deva merecer tamanha atencao de nenhum de nos.

Ministro da economia- Mas vossa alteza, os suditos estao preocupados, corre entre eles o boato de que a fumaça está se espalhando e logo cobrirá todo o reino..

Principe ( ) - Isto nunca acontecerá enquanto o reino estiver sob meu poder, os suditos deveriam saber disso, e espero que voce nao me venha mais outra vez com assuntos que nao cabem a sua funcao. Estas dispensado.

Ministro - Sim, tens toda a razao. isso nao se repetira outra vez.

- Entra o Ministro das Armas

Ministro das Armas - Vossa alteza, eu trouxe uma proposta, espero que a leia com atencao, é de total preocupacao com o bem estar de Daedhulus que eu a escrevo, para ser apreciada pelo senhor, e se for mesmo justa a preocupacao, que entao seja aplicada para o bem de todos nos.

Principe - Pois bem, espere aqui mesmo enquanto eu leio, no fim, discutirei com voce sobre o que for necessario.

Ministro das Armas - és piedoso, justo e sábio, nao sabes como é agradável ter um senhor como vós, o qual está aberto a sugestoes mesmo tendo atingido a total sabedoria da qual todos os outros temos apenas parte.

Principe - eu li a sua proposta, pedes que eu aumente os custos para o exercito, mesmo sabendo que isso desequilibraria as contas do Estado, eu teria que aumentar os impostos, mas nao há me parece haver motivo para isso, já que a unica funcao do nosso exercito, é garantir a segurança do Principe e se fosse necessario garantir a ordem em Daedhulus, graças ao equilibrio nao existem guerras, ou voce acha que Dianthus quebrará o equilibrio? o que ganhariam com isso? e como essas coisas raramente acontecem, o exercito nao se faz tao necessario, por isso de ser pequeno, com cerca de cem integrantes apenas, mal organizado, inexperiente. as coisas nao voltarao a ser como antes da instauracao do equilibrio.

Ministro Das Armas - Mas algo parece estar diferente em Dianthus, e se eles pretendem quebrar o equilibrio? nos estariamos despreparados para nos defender, mesmo que seja uma hipotese improvavel, precisamos estar preparados, simplesmente por ser possivel acontecer, se formos pegos de surpresa, nao temos chance de sobreviver, ja existe essa tal fumaça que ninguem previu, e ainda nao sabemos do que vem, o que mais podera acontecer de imprevisto? nao podemos esperar a fumaca crescer para agirmos, podera ser tarde.

Principe - voce acha mesmo que estamos em um tempo tao preocupante, que devemos sacrificar o equilibrio interno, conseguido com seculos de experiencia? se eu aumentar os impostos, as consequencias pelo reino, podem ser diversas, pode voltar a existir fome e desemprego por exemplo, esse equilibrio interno, deveria de nosso maior orgulho.

Ministro da Guerra - e realmente é, vossa majestade, mas pode haver outras fontes de custeio..

Principe - mas, há algo de verdade no que dizes, nao podemos ficar mais tempo no escuro sobre o que é esta fumaca, farei o seguinte, aumentarei ligeiramente os impostos, e investirei um pouco a mais no exercito, e voce entao formará um grupo de espioes, que será treinado devidamente por aqui em Daedhulus, e depois disso será enviado para Dianthus em um barco, para que voltem com um relatorio com informacoes sobre a fumaça.

Ministro - sim, é uma excelente ideia vossa majestade!

Principe - estás dispensado. em breve farei um discurso para explicar a populacao, a necessidade de romper o equilibrio.

Enquanto isso Em Outro Lugar do Mundo:

fileiras e mais fileiras de soldados organizados permanecem em pé, a frente de um comandante, e obedecem a cada comando do comandante com disciplina e organizacao de um exercito que foi treinado e investido por anos a fio, os Milhares de soldados entao se poem a marchar, esbanjando disciplina, vestindo armaduras inventivas, que protegem, dao mobilidade total, e ainda por cima agradam aos olhos, todos carregam espadas longas, enquanto o comandante os lideram em seu cavalo. meia volta volver.

------------------------------  
Dia 2 ----------------------  
Em uma casa em Daedhulus, no lado oeste da ilha, perto das Fazendas Centrais de Daedhulus:

Arthur - Tchau querida, estou indo a fazenda, estamos em epoca de colheita, é melhor eu nao me demorar Isabel - Querido... estou preocupada, essa fumaça de que todos estao falando, dizem que esta se espalhando.  
dizem que trará a grande peste.  
Arthur - Sao apenas boatos... ainda está nas praias da margem leste, do outro lado do reino, mesmo que se espalhe jamais chegará a encobrir Daedhulus toda. É impossivel. Isabel - Dizem que está afetando o equilibrio, dizem que as pessoas do lado de lá estao fugindo, e isso pode afetar todo o reino.  
Arthur - Nosso principe conserva o Equilíbrio, que bobagem achar que o equilibrio acabará... ainda digo o seguinte logo o principe fará algo quanto a essa fumaça e até esse pequeno problema será resolvido.  
Isabel - Talvez tenha razao querido... é.. tens razao, melhor ires logo, para nao se atrasar.  
Arthur - Sim sim, a fazenda.. bem eu vou indo, estarei de volta a noite...

o dialogo é interrompido por cavalgadas, é a cavalaria real a bradar para todas as casas

Cavalaria - Pronunciamento do Principe na praça central! todo expediente de trabalho suspenso para depois do pronunciamento!  
Um representante de cada familia deve comparecer! todos para a praça central! pronunciamento do Principe!

Um pouco depois, na praça central. uma multidao já se encontra ansiosa pelas palavras do Principe

Principe - Atenção a todos. Esse é o primeiro de muitos pronunciamentos locais que farei hoje. Tenho certeza que todos já ouviram falar da fumaça negra que espreita as margens do Leste de Daedhulus. Sim, temos razões para acreditar que Dianthus o reino do Leste, do outro lado do oceano central, pode estar ferindo o Pacto do Equilibrio. Por todo este periodo longo de seculos, nós obedecemos o equilibrio externo entre Daedhulus e Dianthus, e passamos a nos concentrar na busca do equilibrio interno, que por muito tempo pareceu uma utopia. Hoje temos a sociedade utópica, atingimos o equilibrio, mas.. nós nao nos preocupamos em saber o que está acontecendo em Dianthus, tudo pareceu normal por muito tempo, mas agora é necessario tomarmos medidas, para ter certeza de que o equilibrio esta seguro, mandaremos uma expedicao para buscar informacoes, para isso teremos que aumentar os impostos levemente por um curto periodo, e aumentar o exercito do reino, para termos certeza de que podemos nos defender, apesar dessas medidas parecerem indicar que estamos em perigo, na verdade nada indica isso por enquanto, por isso a populacao nao deve ficar em alarde, logo tudo voltará ao normal.

ao fim do pronunciamento do príncipe, a multidao permaneceu em silencio, talvez atemorizada com a possibilidade da quebra do equilibrio, ou talvez em desagrado com o aumento dos impostos. Logo o principe se foi para outro pronunciamento em outra área, e a multidao se dispersou para voltar ao trabalho.

Enquanto isso em uma igreja do vilarejo do Centro-sul um padre está a frente de uma sala com crianças sentadas em cadeiras enfileiradas.

Padre Michel - Crianças, vamos começar hoje mais uma aula. Bem onde paramos ontem mesmo?

Aluno Matheus - voce nos contava sobre o mundo lá fora, que há duas grandes ilhas que compoem o mundo, Daedhulus e Dianthus e nos contou tambem que ha varias outras ilhas menores em volta delas, todas desabitadas, ninguem mora ou nunca vai nelas, estao sempre vazias.

Padre Michel - Isso mesmo, Matheus, bom ver que voces ainda lembram bem. Agora devo falar um pouco da historia de Daedhulus, e também do Equilibrio, há cerca de um milenio atrás, a situacao permanecia tensa com Dianthus por muito tempo, os dois reinos nao se entendiam, eles louvavam deuses diferentes dos de nós, e por causa disso, viviam acontecendo Guerras, voces nao querem saber como é uma guerra crianças.. é como o inferno na terra, homens se matando, coisas horriveis acontecendo por todo o mundo, desespero, choro, perda de familiares, as guerras eram prejudiciais tanto para nós quanto para eles, entao chegou-se a um pacto, entre o Principe de Daedhulus, e o Principe de Dianthus. Para que nunca mais houvessem guerras, cada reino viveria sozinho, sem interferir no outro, foi garantido que o Equilibrio se tornaria sagrado para ambos os reinos, e desde entao, conseguimos nos recuperar das guerras, e atingimos um outro equilibrio, chamado de equilibrio interno, que é muito frágil, é a forma perfeita de governar, encontrada pelos nossos principes, depois de muitas tentativas e muito erro. E também graças a ajuda de nosso Deus, Ilumen. e dos clérigos de Ilumen, que estudam a sua palavra nos monastérios do Norte, o que se sabe sobre o que Dianthus faz hoje, é praticamente nulo, pois nao nos preocupamos em saber, devido a manutençao do equilibrio. Mas desde que as coisas permaneçam tao bem quanto estao, nao nos é necessario saber nada sobre Dianthus.  
Amanha explicarei melhor sobre o Equilibrio Interno e como funciona.

---------------------------------  
Dia 03---------------------------

o amanhacer junto a Igreja do Sul

Padre Norberto - Oh jovem Angelus, o que traz a sua presença a essa hora, em que o dia apenas acaba de começar?

Angelus - Eu estou pronto Padre... eu quero servir a Ilumen, quero ser um clérigo de Ilumen.

Padre Norberto - O que lhe dá esta vontade meu jovem?

Angelus - Eu quero aprender a magia e usa-la a favor de Daedhulus, e agradar a Ilumen

Padre Norberto - És jovem Angelus, e por isso nao o culpo pela gafe que acaba de cometer,  
nao existe magia alguma, o que os clerigos fazem nao é de forma alguma magia,  
é apenas a manifestacao indireta do poder de Ilumen, a idéia e a supersticao  
que por aqui em Daedhulus existe sobre magia, vem das crenças equivocadas de Dianthus.

Angelus - Sim padre, tens toda a razao, me desculpe por esse erro, nao foi da minha intençao blasfemar.

Padre Norberto - Nao se preocupe, mancebo, eu posso ver dentro de voce, estas sempre aqui pela igreja,  
vejo que tens mesmo pureza de intencoes, e vontade de ajudar ao proximo. Pois bem.  
Quer mesmo entrar para a ordem clerical de Ilumen?

Angelus - Sim padre, essa é a minha maior vontade e objetivo.

Padre Norberto - Entao jovem, lhe indicarei aos monasterios do Norte, onde receberas o estudo e o  
treinamento necessario, amanha mesmo partiremos a esse mesmo horario a cavalo.  
quero leva-lo e indica-lo pessoalmente aos irmaos do monasterio.


End file.
